El hombre Dios
by battar
Summary: Historia de un asesinato en la faculta de derecho de la universidad de buenos aires


-El Hombre Dios-  
  
20/05/84 La veo... siempre, no se si existen las casualidades, lo que se es que la veo. No se por que me llama tanto la atención, no me resulta atractiva pero donde estamos intercambiamos miradas, no se su nombre y ella no sabe el mío. La manera en que gesticula al hablar me incomoda, se pasea por la facultad intentando llamar la atención, todos sus movimientos, sus gestos, sus palabras parecen premeditados... actúa de tal manera que se refleje de ella seguridad, una cierta altura. En una ocasión hablamos, estábamos sentados juntos en una cátedra, no me cayo bien porque se puso por encima de otros. Tiene ese aire de autosuficiencia de los que en el interior llaman porteños. No entiendo por que me llama tanto la atención si hasta creo que me disgusta. 15/06/84 La volví a ver, algo me tortura de ella, talvez el hecho de que no demuestre signos de debilidad...está abstraída de la realidad, su mundo se reduce a trivialidades, ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta del sufrimiento que la rodea? Creo que no debería existir, creo que debería desaparecer, del mismo modo que Raskolnikov debo liberar, aunque no sea en mayor mediad, a la sociedad de este mal.- 3/07/84 La sigo viendo pasearse con ese aura que me enloquece, siento que al pasar deja una estela de agonía. Comienzo a odiar a su amigo casi tanto como a ella... un "coloradito" que del mismo modo que un parásito la sigue a todos lados y vive de ella. Intenté darles una oportunidad de exonerarse, dios sabe que intente, pero parece que ellos no notan mi caridad.- La decisión esta tomada y seguirá su curso.- 11/07/84 Hoy es el día, me siento un poco excitado, no es miedo ni arrepentimiento, tengo la firme convicción de que esto es lo correcto. Lo tengo todo planeado, no me voy a ocultar, el acto será abordado con la simpleza que se merece y frente a todos... todos deben saber quien los liberó, quien los sacó del sufrimiento que los ahogaba... si, así será.- Antes de salir para la facultad tomo el elemento de justicia, una daga Richmont doble filo con tarjas en la parte superior de la hoja. Me pareció apropiado utilizarla ya que fue ella quien me trajo tanto dolor años atrás y de igual manera me liberará. Dejo todo organizado para mi regreso, lavo la taza en la que tome el café, agarro el atado de cigarrillos y lo coloco cuidadosamente junto a la daga dentro de la mochila... en unas horas ella cumplirá su fin.  
  
Extracto de un articulo del diario "la Nación" del 12/07/88 "...Un estudiante de derecho apuñaló ayer por la mañana a dos de sus compañeros de estudio. El episodio ocurrió en las escalinatas de la faculta de abogacía de la universidad de Buenos Aires frente a más de 50 estudiantes que en ese momento se encontraban saliendo de edificio[...]. Según informaron testigos presentes, el alumno de sexo masculino cursaba con ellos en el establecimiento pero nada indicaba que existieran motivos que incitaran al homicida a cometer el delito[...]. Oficiales de la seccional N ° 15 tomaron declaraciones a los estudiantes allí presentes quienes afirmaron que luego de cometido el asesinato, el victimario tomo el arma del delito y se quito la vida[...]. Los cuerpos si vida de los tres estudiantes fueron llevados a la morgue mas cercana, fue allí donde se encontró junto a las pertenencias del asesino un pequeño diario de gran importancia para el esclarecimiento del caso[...]. Las autoridades, por razones de seguridad, no darán a conocer dicho material por el momento..."  
  
N. de E.: Raskolnikov, se yergue como un superhombre y pretende situarse más allá del bien y del mal. Y para demostrarlo comete un homicidio. Y así, poco a poco se convence de que es una especie de hombre-Dios y que ni por encima ni por debajo de él debe reconocer ninguna ley moral. Pero en su lucha por conquistar definitivamente esa impasibilidad que lo exime del pecado, no puede sobreponerse al aldabonazo de la conciencia, que desde lo hondo de su espíritu le dice que es un criminal. Crimen y Castigo refleja esa antinomia constante entre el bien y el mal, lo consciente y lo subconsciente, el relativismo y la ley moral. 


End file.
